Pull My Hair, Baby (Mello x Near)
by ColossalMadness
Summary: Soooo guys I was really bored yesterday and I actually wrote another Mello x Near fanfiction so I guess boredom does have it's perks huh? ;) Well, I rate this NC-17 because there's a lot of sex and mature language. Other than that, get your tampons and start reading! XD A/N: ((WARNING: THIS IS YAOI A.K.A GAY LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.))


Near was on the verge of tears; his face was pushed down into the bed, his body was being assaulted from behind.. Mello was spreading him open with three lubed fingers. Near gave a cry of pain then moaned when Mello scissored his entrance but teasingly probed his prostrate. The constant pain and pleasure was driving Near to the point of insanity, even though he knew Mello liked to have sex this way.

As he felt Mello give another flick to his pleasure spot, he bit down on his lip and took advantage of how hot his newly matured body was; slim and lean, the perfect body for fucking.

He bounced back once against Mello's penetrating fingers and gave a shudder of pleasure, eliciting his best moan.

"What are you waiting for? Put it in and fuck me already.." he whimpered, looking up so that the blonde could see his flustered, horny expression.

Near spotted a smirk from the corner of his eye as Mello slid out his fingers, causing Near to flush a deep scarlet. Near gave his own small smirk, knowing that Mello loved it when he talked dirty. Mello yanked him up by the hair so that Near's back was touching the blonde's chest, which was heaving slightly.

Still clutching Near's hair in one hand, Mello gave a small sharp jerk that made Near wince. He curled his other unoccupied arm over the young man's body, stopping close enough at his pubic region but nowhere closer. Near let out a small desperate moan.. when was he going to stop teasing him?

Just then he heard Mello growl in his ear, his voice low and seductive.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Near and I'll do it."

Near's abandoned erection was still hard and leaking pre-cum. He moved to grab it but Mello beat him to it.

"You want it here? I want to hear you say it." he gave a slow tug but it was enough to send pleasure spreading all throughout Near's body.

Near's hand immediately shot up to push the back of Mello's head down so he could reach those lips. Mello allowed him to and he lunged for them hungrily. He licked his own and pressed them against Mello's, biting softly on the blonde's bottom lip. The blonde gave an involuntary shudder and jerked his hand into motion, making Near moan against his lips..

"Ahh.. yes, baby. Touch me there, go faster.."

It was Near who finally broke the kiss because the pleasure was too much and he was moaning in Mello's mouth.. this position with Mello behind him..

Near found himself bucking his entrance against Mello's stiff, swollen cock. He wanted it.. he wanted to feel it in him. No sooner than he started, he felt both of Mello's strong hands pin his hips down to stop him from pushing.

"Be patient.. you'll get it soon if you just tell me descriptively how badly you want it." Near didn't need to look to know Mello was smiling.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Mello I want you thrusting deep inside me until you hear me scream your name.. I want you to make me cum all over these sheets.. I want to feel you inside me..!"

Near finished off by quickly turning his body around and in a successful attempt he managed to push Mello down onto the bed, where he straddled the surprised blonde. Mello gave a satisfied groan.

"A little impatient tonight, are we? But sure.. I'll give you what you want." He was at his peak too, Mello thought.

This desperate, horny Near was really exciting him.

Near didn't need to be told twice, he spread himself and lowered his body onto Mello's waiting erection. He shivered uncontrollably as he felt Mello penetrate his walls.. the feeling of Mello filling him up did weird things to his body. Mello's breath caught in his chest as the familiar pleasure engulfed his lower region.. the heat of being inside Near..

This time, it was Mello's turn to be impatient. He thrusted shallowly into Near who gave a particular loud moan as he felt Mello slide deeper in him a few inches.

God.. he was so huge..

"Fuck.. Mel- ahh. You're inside me.. this," he pushed himself down hard and Mello gave a feral growl. "is what I want."

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, Mello thrusting in and out of Near with an animal-like ferocity, causing Near to arch in pleasure and his nails to claw at the flesh on Mello's back.

At one point in their sex Mello turned Near around without removing himself and fucked Near in that position; holding both Near's arms behind the length of the young man's back, allowing himself deeper into that tight, hot hole; managing every time to hit the spot where Near screamed loudest.

"Ohh.. fuck yes right there.. M-Mello!" Near screamed as Mello gave a particular hard thrust, hitting Near's prostrate.

Near was drooling into the pillows, his breath felt like it was failing him and his shoulders fell slack as he orgasmed again. It was the third time now and Mello only came once, inside him; his thick hot cum coating Near's insides.

But Mello showed no sign of slowing down as he continued to assault Near's entrance with his frantic fucking, he was much too excited with the sounds Near made.. it was like music to his ears.

When Mello finally felt his climax bubbling up in his abdomen for the second time, he braced himself for the pleasure that would engulf him and leave him drained. By this time he was already fucking a rag doll for all he knew, Near passed out after the fourth orgasm Mello gave him. Giving the last few pushes he had left in him, Mello let himself slide deep inside Near and exploded against the young man's prostrate. He shuddered as the pleasure passed through his body in waves of ecstasy and he felt his body falling forwards, coming to lie on Near.

He thought he heard Near give a small cry of pleasure before going quiet again.. his fucking was good enough to wake up the dead, thought Mello with amusement.

He mustered what little strength he had left to extricate himself from a cum-filled Near and rolled Near's body face-up.

He smirked. Out cold.

Even so.. he pulled Near closer to him, caressing the soft white hair as it fell like a curtain over his flushed face. So cute.

Staying in that position with his arm over the unconscious Near, he soon began to feel the exhausting strain his body was in. He gave a final sigh and closed his eyes.

Just when sleep was about to take him, he felt something soft press against his lips and his eyes shot wide open again.

Near was awake, looking at him with expectant eyes.

He softly brushed his lips against Mello's again and bit the lower part before drawing back and biting his own. Near licked his lips before lowering himself down to where Mello's erection had sprung to life again.

Just as he felt those hot lips close around the head of his penis and gave a hard suck, his hand shot to grab at Near's white tuft of hair as a groan escaped his lips effortlessly.

"Yes.. pull my hair, baby." Near formed his words around Mello's erection and gave a low moan.

Mello drowned deeper into his own addiction all over again, the sweet, white-hot, perfect addiction that was Near.


End file.
